The development of an intramedullary (IM) targeting device and guide system is proposed for securing distal interlocking screws to a cannulated, interlocking nail during stabilization of long bone fractures. The proposed system will eliminate the need for fluoroscopy, reduce operating room time, reduce procedural costs, and improve patient outcomes. The proposed method uses a flexible, 900 high-speed drill that passes down through the center of an interlocking nail, references the placement of the interlocking screws, and deploys a flexible drill which bores outward from within the interlocking nail through cortical bone and soft tissue. Preliminary research has demonstrated the feasibility of this system. The proposed research program will focus on three main areas: *Targeting the screw holes in an interlocking nail *Deploying the drill *Placing the interlocking screw The primary goal of this research is to prove the technical feasibility of placing interlocking screws without the use of fluoroscopy by drilling outward from within the interlocking nail, then passing an interlocking screw along the path defined by the drill to secure the interlocking nail to bone. A secondary goal is to establish performance specifications for the system in support of a Phase II grant proposal. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Orthopaedic Innovations, Inc. plans to manufacture and market an IM targeting device and guide system for screw placement in interlocking nails. The system will work with cannulated, interlocking nails currently on the market or with an interlocking nail of the company's design. The contemplated product is a surgical kit comprised of a disposable drill and reusable guide instruments. The system should eliminate the need for fluoroscopy in placing the interlocking screws, thereby eliminating radiation exposure of the patient, surgeon, and operating room staff, reduce operating room time, reduce procedural costs, and improve patient outcomes.